Poisonous Air
by MerlinSpideyMacgyverB99
Summary: Drowning, it felt like he was drowning. Nothing would focus, no matter how hard he tried to blink the haze out of his eyes. The colours still washed together, lines and edges folding into duplicates. Jack's scent met his nose for a minute, before the stench of Nitrogen swarmed in once more. Mac's eyes scrunched up. MacGyver's poisoned with gas, Jack helps. Tags to (S1E7) (S2E9)
1. Chapter 1

Nerve Gas

VX

And it was going everywhere, time seemed to slow as MacGyver felt something tear through the side of the canister. He glanced down, dread settling as the green gas spewed from the side. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it fast.

The small room with the locked door was Mac's only choice, he struggled to take a breath as the gas filtered into his lungs. He heard noise but refused to look Jack properly in the eye as his friend screamed at him from the other side.

He had to think of something. His brain running with information.

Nerve gas, real nerve gas… It was water soluble so he had to get rid of it with something else, how to remove air from a room…A fan? A tunnel? A vent! That would have to do... He had to stop anyone from being exposed. Cage. Jack. He couldn't let them in. They had to be safe… But he was exposed…

Too much exposure, and the gas would severely disrupt the body's signalling between the nervous and muscular systems, leading to a prolonged neuromuscular blockade, flaccid paralysis of all the muscles in the body including the diaphragm, and then... death by asphyxiation. Mac hit the side of his head as his brain rattled off a precise medical breakdown of exactly what would happen to him as time ran out. Which meant he couldn't afford to panic, there wasn't time to panic.

Okay a vent. Focus on the vent.

The vent had sucked away the gas quickly, for which Jack was grateful because it meant Mac was finally going to get himself outta there. Currently there were a lot of worries in Jack's head. He had actually been listening at the briefing when Cage and Mac had pointed out just how deadly this gas could be... But Mac was still standing, that had to be a good sign, right?

Jack knew he had spoken to soon when MacGyver opened the door and propelled forwards, loosing his balance. Jack was ready though, as always, catching Mac before he could damage himself further.

Cage looked just as concerned as he did when Mac explained that no he was not okay just yet, and that they were on the clock to get him to a hospital.

Now Jack had driven pretty crazily at points in his life, normally when their lives depended on him speeding away from gunfire and what ever else was thrown at them. This matched one of those times. His hands sweating slightly as they gripped at the wheel. Cage had Mac supported on her shoulder in the back of the truck.

"Jack, he's loosing focus." Cage updated, gripping Mac's shoulders hard.

"Now Mac, don't you fade on me yet. According to your clock we've still got a good few hours yet so stay with me." Jack yelled, trying and failing to keep his eyes on the road.

A quiet mumble was Mac's answer, Jack huffed, it was enough for now.

They drove like this for another twenty minutes before problems started to arise.

"Jack, I don't want to slow you down but Mac's getting really twitchy now. I think the muscle spasms are kicking in, he's sweating a lot. I'm worried he might be sick." Cage was swift with her diagnosis, Jack sighed, there was no response from Mac this time.

"I don't know what we can do Cage, the hospital is so close now. Right...Um, it might sound strange but you think we could swap? Let me take a look?" Jack knew it maybe wasn't the smartest decision, after all swapping the driver would cost them a few extra minutes but it was killing Jack not to be beside his partner, and really if Mac had been right then they still had time before it would become deadly. Cage didn't argue, instead quickly slipping in behind Jack as he took his foot off the pedal and slid off the seat. The van swerved to the side sharply, knocking Jack's balance before Cage quickly reined in control. They were back on the straight and narrow now, with only a couple of car horns as consequence.

"Ah screw you." Jack muttered, really those cars had no idea what they had all just been saved from. Jack clambered over the front seats, carefully lowering into the back. Mac had pressed his back up against the side of the door, head tipped back against the window. His face was incredibly pale, his brow sporting beads of sweat, eyes squeezed shut.

"Mac, you hear me?" Jack gently nudged Mac's knee.

"-ack?" Mac's eyes opened weakly, throat tight and sore.

"We're almost to the hospital okay man? You just got to hold in that bit longer."

"Not goin' anywhere." Mac confirmed managing a half smile in Jack's direction.

"That's my boy." Jack chuckled in return.

All too suddenly Mac was pressing his hands hardly into his side, back arching as he painfully gasped. His leg's kicking out as his whole body tensed in pain.

"Woa, woa Mac." Jack was there instantly, hands pulling at Mac's own, not wanting the kid to do any more damage. Mac's eyes were once again squeezed tight, his breathing harsh and quick as his body cramped uncontrollably. "I'm sorry partner I know, they're cramping, just breathe through, it'll pass."

Jack didn't think Mac was aware but the kid was now squeezing Jack's hands hard, like the spasms were taking over his whole body, Mac was wound tight. This kid's gonna be exhausted, Jack thought, all that tension and constantly stressing of muscle drained you like nothing else. Jack unfortunately had seen it before in one of his old army buddies, his fits had meant he'd slept two days away. That had been hard to watch, but this? This was killing him, because there literally was nothing he could do, nothing Mac could make, or even tell him to make. This was inside his body, and the only thing that was going to make it better was in that hospital.

"Cage. ETA on that Hospital?"

"Five minutes, Jack, five minutes."

Jack focused on Mac now, his eyes searching to keep Mac's eyes focused on his own "You hear that Mac, you just got five minutes and then this is all over. Okay? You're gonna get some killer pain meds, a lumpy bed, some mushy Jell-O. All your favourite things." Jack teased, knowing that when things looked bleak he could always rely on humour to get him and his partner through.

"J, jack, I'm sorry..." Mac breathed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his whole body slumped forwards into his friend. A surprised Jack caught him, again.

"Mac? Mac!" Jack called, shaking him, but the kid was out. "Brother, please, come on." Jack whispered now, holding Mac's limp head up, gently brushing back his boy's hair from his face. Quickly he made his way to Mac's neck, the pulse point. Where was the pulse point? There! Jack slumped in relief. It was much slower then he would've liked but it was there and Mac was still breathing.

"Pulling in now, be ready to get him out." Cage ordered as she swung round into the entrance.

Jack quuickly manoeuvred Mac round, getting his hands under Mac's shoulders, ready to lift the kid out first once Cage stopped the van.

"You're going to be just fine, I'll see you when you wake up." Jack whispered in Mac's ear as medics quickly swarmed them and Mac was pulled from Jack's grip.

Mac waited for Cage to leave before holding the film tape up in front of him. This was it. How could something so small, possibly hold so many answers? This concept had always intrigued MacGyver, right from when he opened his first ever clock, all the little cogs and gears bringing question after question to his brain. It was incredible, something so small and detailed created something so beautiful-

"Hey! There he is!" A voice broke his thoughts, Jack came into view, a small pot of Jell-O in his hands and a spoon of it in his mouth.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to eat with your mouth full?" Mac laughed.

"Course they did, but this is Jell-O Mac! Jell-O kinda defies your normal rules of food you see, I'm surprised you don't know that." Jack said through another mouthful of orange jelly.

"Alright, alright, suit yourself. I'm not a fan of the stuff any ways." Mac concluded.

"I know." Jack shrugged "That's why I'm eating yours."

The pair laughed, it was silly and ridiculous and not really that funny at all. But it was what they both needed.

"That your dad's tape?" Jack questioned, seating himself beside Mac's bed.

"Yeah- Jill left it, said she's done what she can. So this is it." Mac breathed, fingers still fiddling with the box.

"Well you'll be happy to know, I spoke with your doctor a few minutes ago and he's agreed to let you go in a few hours. Seeing that your doing so well, and I'm just so naturally charming." Mac quirked a smile at that. "Meaning you'll be able to go home and watch that tonight."

"Thanks Jack." Mac nodded, placing the box back on the side.

"Now, I'm sticking round for the next couple of hours, and course I'll get you back home. But, as much as I would love to watch that tape with you, I have some business to take care of tonight so I'll leave you to it...if you don't mind?" Jack asked, searching Mac's face for any change of emotion.

Mac just smiled gently "I'll be fine on my own, don't worry… And actually that works because I kinda wanted to watch it on my own first, I hope you get that. I-I'm not going back to doing all this on my own, I just want to watch it the first time by myself..." Mac trailed off.

"Hey of course, that's cool! I completely get it. Just so long as you do share it with me at some point, then there ain't any problems." Jack nodded, finishing off his Jell-O.

"You don't have to hang around though if you need to get off to your "Business"" Mac quoted that last word with his fingers, giving Jack a smug look that said he saw right through him.

"What? I have important errands to run..." Jack insisted, face the picture of innocence.

"No, you don't, you're going to spy on Riley's dad." Mac confirmed confidently.

"Now how did you know that? You've been unconscious for three hours!"

"I know you Jack." Mac countered.

Jack could only nod his defeat at that. "Okay okay, yes that's exactly what I'm doing, but it's for her benefit and I-"

"Jack, you don't need to convince me, I really don't want to see her hurt by this guy either. So I think it's good you're being a bit wary of him... Even if your definition of wary is sitting across the street from him all night." Mac joked.

Jack laughed "It does sound creepy when you put it that way, but I'm glad you understand, and of course you know I'll keep her safe so you ain't gotta worry 'bout that one. Just about what's on that tape."

"Thanks Jack." Mac sighed, eyes fluttering.

"Sleep man, You've still got a couple of hours yet."

"No-no I'm good..." Mac slurred. But by the time Jack had gone to argue Mac had drifted off. Jack smiled, eyes crinkling as he watched over the small, sleeping form of his partner; deciding that the next time Mac happened to lock himself in a room with deadly gas, Jack was going to be in that room with him. Right by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Drowning, it felt like he was drowning. Nothing would focus, no matter how hard he tried to blink the haze out of his eyes. The colours still washed together, lines and edges folding into duplicates. The clamp of that damn mask still ghosted around his face. Come on, it wasn't there, it was gone. Just breathe.

Noise. There was noise? Good noise he thought, sounds he knew. Sounds of … Jack? His eyes finally allowed him to focus, his lips subconsciously twitching into a smile as the figure of his partner centred his gaze. Where there had just been a guy with a gun pointed at him, there now stood Jack. Uncaring as to how Jack was there, Mac breathed properly. Ears filtering only what his partner was saying, brain not active enough to respond. Only to smile.

His wrists were suddenly light and free, he noticed, nothing clamping them into splintering wood any more. Jack's scent met his nose for a minute before the stench of Nitrogen swarmed in once more. Mac's eyes scrunched up.

Get up.

His brain urged, you are free. Go. Get up.

It took a few moments but the message finally seem to be received as Mac felt his body tense in anticipation. It was weird, feeling completely disconnected to his body. He literally wasn't aware of half of what he was doing. Not something MacGyver was used to, considering he was normally way too in control of everything. Every action thought out before he did it.

Jack's spidey sense was tingling, there was something wrong. He had cut Mac's wrists free a couple of minutes ago but Mac was still to jump from the chair he had been bound too. Jack wasn't stupid, he had seen Mac's lazy pupils and sluggish response, but had wrongly assumed it to be a concussion. Looking around the room Jack's eyes landed upon the now empty canister of Nitrogen. Instantly Jack flared, his breathing tightening. Surely not. These men wouldn't of-

"Mac!" Jack cried, thoughts interrupted, as he watched his partner suddenly decide to move. There was no way Mac was staying up right and the kid quickly fell straight forwards, crumpling onto the floor. Jack was quick to scamper over.

"Kiddo? Can you hear me? Mac?" Jack called, pulling Mac into his lap. Lazy eyes blinked up at him as Mac pulled himself back into his surroundings. Jack peered down into Mac's half open eyes, yeah, the kid definitely wasn't with him right now.

"I'm gonna pull you up, okay?" Jack asked, quickly sliding his hands under Mac's arms and lifting them both off the floor, pretty gracefully considering all of Mac's weight was on Jack. Weight that was not as heavy as it should've been Jack noted with worry, he was going to have to pop round more and get Mac eating.

MacGyver seemed to become more self aware as they stood, taking more of his own weight but still blinking slowly.

"What they do to you, hey?" Jack asked, more to himself but Mac gifted him with an answer.

"M-mask, pure nitrogen, couldn't breathe..." Mac rasped out. His hands reaching out to grab onto Jack as he still wobbled on two feet.

"Okay take it easy" Jack advised, gently taking MacGyver's shaking hands and placing the kid's arm over his own shoulders so they could finally get themselves out of this place.

Mac's nerves were obvious now, as he had the kid pressed against him, Jack could feel every tremble and shallow breath. That wasn't a good sign.

"Mac, you need to calm down for me okay?" Jack hushed softly.

"C-can't Jack, everything's fuzzy-"

"Alright, don't you worry we'll get that sorted ASAP, comprende?" Jack asked, quickly trying to shut off any chance of panic, reading his friend all too well.

"Jack, m-make it stop, I don't-"

"Mac, buddy, listen ok? We're almost there. I know you wanna get that control back, and you will... For now I gotcha, okay? I promise ain't nothing gonna happen to you." Jack comforted, hugging tighter around his partner as they finally made it out of that creep's house. I mean really what a way to repay a man for busting you out of prison, poison him with Nitrogen! The thought almost made Jack laugh.

"Medic!" Jack yelled, as the two finally stumbled outside. Immediately people in high vis jackets ran over, taking MacGyver from Jack and sitting him down on a gurney.

A torch was quickly shone in Mac's eyes, which the kid didn't seem to like too much but he fisted his hands around the thin sheets and allowed it. People sped all around them, Jack hovering as close to his partner as he could but he still didn't process the medic placing an oxygen mask over Mac's face, until it was too late.

The cold plastic was strapped to Mac's face and suddenly he was back in that chair, this wasn't oxygen, this was nitrogen. Immediately Mac began to panic, arms flailing out as his hands pushed away the medic and scrabbled at the mask. He called out as his shaking limbs didn't move fast enough, that mask was still on his face.

His lungs now burning as he refused to breathe properly, he had to stay awake. He couldn't, wouldn't breathe in that gas. Fingertips yanked and clawed at the mask, but he was being resisted? There was another force on his hands, pushing them away. The presence was warm but strong. Mac started to fight against it.

"Mac! No! Let me do this, stop- stop it! I've got you." Jack yelled over Mac's cries. Slowly Mac's struggling lessened. The mask was taken and gently moved off his face.

Mac stumbled forward, off whatever he had been sitting on. Uncaring. He was getting out. There was too much input, colours and faces and sounds. It was a relentless wave crushing over him again and again.

Jack should've seen this coming. He'd been just too far out of reach to stop the mask from being hooked onto Mac's face, and then when the kid started panicking instead of removing the mask, the medics had tried to restrain Mac instead. Great. Causing even more chaos. Jack had yelled then, the delta thoroughly fed up, wishing he'd of just kept Mac to himself; driven straight to his own house and treated the boy there. Immediately he took command, pushing staff aside as they tried to hold Mac down, yelling at them that he would handle it, that they needed to step back. Noticing him, they did. In fact, they backed off completely leaving just him and Mac.

He had then gone quickly to remove the mask, but MacGyver himself had now gotten in the way. Going on the defensive, throwing punches, pulling at the mask, all stopping Jack. It had taken longer then he wanted, even if that was only a few minutes overall, but Jack had finally broken through wherever Mac thought he was, the kid finally listened to him and Jack was able to finish the job. Effortlessly sliding the mask off Mac's face, tossing it behind him.

Seemingly from nowhere Mac's arms battered the surprised delta to the side, stumbling forwards and away. Not fast enough though for Jack was able to run in front and stop him quickly. Hands now holding either shoulder.

"Mac? You with me?" Jack asked, ducking his face to stare into Mac's.

"Please, get off- no." Mac whimpered, struggling still but clearly weaker now.

"Okay so not back with me yet, that's okay I can work with that." Jack spoke aloud, but mainly to himself.

"Hey kid, so funny story but when we were in that prison you know I'd nearly found everything you wanted but this guy, well my boss I guess, you wouldn't of liked him. Had the rudest conversation with me – he was all "I placed you in section C" And I tried man, course I did pretending I didn't know what he was talkin' bout. As you can guess it didn't go too well and I-"

"Jack?" Mac whispered.

Jack smiled a beautiful smile, one normally only Mac could bring out of him. "There you are man! Yeah it's me, and don't worry, you got out, there ain't no masks or nitrogen. Just us." Jack reassured, hands squeezing bony shoulders.

"N-nitrogen? Nitrogen! Shit. Jack, I- they- almost-"

"Hey hey breathe now, it's ok."

"No, no, no." Mac spiralled, hand pushing down into his chest. "Too tight, can't-"

"Yes. Yes you can, ok?" Jack tried, but Mac wouldn't comply.

"I'm sorry." Mac choked back a sob, body crumpling inwards.

"Hey now, I gotcha, I gotcha." Jack couldn't resist and took his hands off MacGyver's shoulders, placing them around onto the boy's back and pulling him into his chest. What the kid was apologising for he had no idea, but there would be time to discuss that later. Instead he stayed calm, there was quiet for a few moments, just two best friends, in the comfort of one another. Mac shook, breathing shallow, but finally feeling safe. The feel of the mask fading away from his memory. His hands now coming around to embrace Jack, forever grateful for his brother.

He felt the vibrations from Jack's chest as the man finally broke the silence "I hate to say it brother, but your breathin' ain't gonna get any better until you get on that oxygen… You know what that means..."

"The mask" Mac sighed, voice rough.

"Yeah. Brain's still working I see...But look, I'll be there the whole time, and I'm thinking we get you to hold it on yourself that way if it gets too much you simply pull it away?" Jack suggested quietly, hoping that Mac would at least give it a try, those wheezing lungs didn't sound good.

"I… Yeah, I mean you're right, okay, I'll try." Mac nods into Jack's chest.

"Alright brother." Jack pulled Mac closer even more for a few more seconds, before reluctantly pulling away. Mac's health was more important right now, so he guided his partner's form back over to the medics.

Once their idea had been explained and the mask had been handed to Mac. They took a moment, Jack sitting opposite Mac as he watched his friend's eyes scan over every ridge and bump of the mask. Their eyes met for a moment. Before Mac slowly brought the mask up to his face. And there they sat, for half an hour, or there abouts. Jack not letting Mac give into the panic when it arose, and Mac making sure that Jack's voice and presence was more important then any scary thought he was having. Never could he imagine himself trusting somebody so much, but here he was. And he was breathing thanks to it.


End file.
